Entonces y Ahora
by Sasha545
Summary: Temari compara al hombre que se para frente a ella con el niño que dejó atrás. Inspirado en el capitulo 619 y 235 del manga. Oneshot.


**ENTONCES Y AHORA  
**_Drabble para fangirlx.x_

El silencio de parte del comando de inteligencia cayó de golpe, de forma intempestiva e irrefutable.

Todos los shinobis de ese lugar parecieron enmudecer en conjunto mirándose los unos a los otros como marineros que navegan sin una brújula. Estaban totalmente perdidos ahora. La desesperación en sus rostros era evidente y más de uno quedó paralizado por completo ante el devastador poder de esa criatura que acababa de destruir Kumogakure, el lugar en donde operaba el comando de inteligencia.

Esa misma criatura frente a la alianza shinobi había quebrado su contenedor como si se tratara de aire, ¿podrían haber esperado otra cosa? La última prisión del Jyuubi había sido lo que ellos conocían como la luna. Era una bestia con tal grado de poder, que se le atribuía haber sido el progenitor de todas las cosas vivas. Cualquiera habría perdido toda esperanza al verse enfrentado con una fuerza tan descomunal como aquella. Era tan abrumadora que ni si quiera lograban comprenderla.

Todos habrían perdido la esperanza y el ánimo de enfrentarla, todos menos el hombre que ella estaba observando.

Por un momento no pudo creer que él fuese el mismo mocoso cobarde contra el cual se había enfrentado tantos años atrás. Cuando lo comparaba con el resto de los shinobis de Konoha como Naruto, Lee o incluso Sasuke (que en tantos sentidos actuaban como niños aún), Shikamaru destacaba por su calma, madurez y semblante.

—Bien, todos escucharon las últimas palabras de mi padre —dijo con severidad mirando hacia adelante—. Es hora de ponerle fin a esta guerra.

Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Temari mientras se paraba a su lado. Pensar que hacía tan sólo tres años atrás ella lo había salvado de morir a manos de aquella guerrera cuyo nombre ni si quiera recordaba.

En esa ocasión Shikamaru lideraba la misión de búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha. Era la primera vez que le tocaba dicho cargo desde que había sido ascendido a chunnin. Sin embargo, la desgracia cayó sobre él cuando el grupo a su cargo fue demacrado por los enemigos del país del Sonido.

Aún recordaba haber estado en la sala del hospital esperando noticias del resto de los gennin de Konoha sentada frente a Shikamaru. Recordaba los gestos en su rostro, su miedo, la forma en que irritantemente jugaba con sus dedos esperando noticias sobre el estado de sus compañeros.

—_A veces, algunos deben sacrificarse para cumplir su misión _ —le había dicho con frialdad en esa ocasión—._ Es algo inevitable, ¿nunca recibiste entrenamiento emocional?_

El pelinegro había subido su mirada desde el otro lado del pasillo, observándola con desdén.

En ese entonces, Shikamaru le había parecido un pusilánime.

Ahora, parada a unos metros de él, le parecía la persona más valiente que conocía. Había pasado de estar helado a desconsolado, para luego calmarse y mostrarse más determinado que nunca.

Todo en menos de 10 segundos.

Así actuaba un verdadero shinobi, alguien que podía mantener sus emociones fuera de su misión y que sabía que sacrificios debían hacerse para llevar a cabo su cometido. Ya no era ese niño cobarde que tanto la había irritado en el examen chunnin.

Ahora era su igual.

_—__¿Acaso temes ser herido?_—le preguntó en esa ocasión cuando lo vio alejarse y caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

Pero él no se detuvo.

Fue entonces que una voz mucho más grave y severa que la suya lo detuvo. Era la misma voz que había hablado hacía tan poco a la alianza shinobi para luego perderse en un silencio devastador.

_—__Shikamaru, ¿estás dejando que una niña te hable así y además estás huyéndole?_ —le preguntó Shikaku quien había estado escuchándolos hablar, reclinado contra una pared, pasando inadvertido.  
—_No quiero tener una discusión problemática, porque no soy una niña_ —respondió Shikamaru.  
—_Sí, pero tampoco eres un hombre_—le respondió su padre.

Ahora, Temari veía a un hombre.

—¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Adelante! –gritó con severidad hacia el grupo que lideraba.

El país del viento la siguió.

Entre los escombros y los cuerpos muertos podía ver la espalda de Shikamaru mientras ambos corrian. No pudo creer que shinobis tan experimentados como Kakashi quedaban paralizados ante un poder que no llegaban si quiera a comprender, mientras Shikamaru fuese al frente. Tal vez era porque tenía que cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, o porque quizás finalmente había comprendido las palabras que ese día había escuchado de parte de Shikaku.

_Incluso si dejas de ser un shinobi, habrá misiones que realizar y alguien las tiene que llevar a cabo. Tus camaradas irán con un nuevo líder y en esas circunstancias, tal vez morirán.  
Pero, si tú eres su líder… quizás no tengan que llegar a ese fin. Si ves esto como experiencia y aprendes de ello, tal vez puedas llevar a cabo tus misiones con menos problemas la próxima vez._

_Si tus camaradas son realmente importantes para ti, antes de que consideres huir, considera volverte grandioso por el bienestar de tus amigos._

Y a los ojos de Temari, al menos en ese momento, Shikamaru Nara era grandioso.


End file.
